


Eyes On Me

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Choking, Dean's Eyes, Demon Dean, Drabble, M/M, Mild Kink, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam has a kink for Dean's demon eyes and Dean just loves to obey - eventually...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Headcanon and Drabble meme on LJ and the prompt "kinks".

“I hate wearing these fuckin’ things.” Dean grumbled, fitting the contact lenses.

“Stop whining and get your ass over here.”

“You’re such a bossy bastard.”

“You love it.”

“You know it.” 

“Holy shit.” Sam groaned. 

“Wow, you really do have a thing for my demon-eyes, don’t you?” Dean teased, his black eyes on Sam’s hard dick. Moving over, he eagerly began to stroke.

“Eyes on me, demon-scum.”

“Demon-scum?” Dean laughed. “You gotta work on this role-play stuff, Sammy.”

Sam lunged, grabbing Dean’s neck.

“Eyes. On. Me.”

“Okay, sir.” Dean gasped.

“Now, start again.”

Dean hid his smile as he obeyed.


End file.
